


Sweetness

by Sakuraiai



Series: A Day of Sabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Sweet/Hot, Whipped Cream, Wings, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Sam always did like the sweetness of the mornings, wrapped in his lovers golden wings, letting the morning laze away.But Gabriel had other plans, and they involved whipped cream and a hungry archangel.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowSniper64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/gifts).



> This fic is for my darling YellowSniper64, who reminded me of this amazing story and how its still not finished! (along with others, ^_^")
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sam’s eyes fluttered against the darkness of his bedroom. He breathed deeply, feeling warm, happy and well rested. Which was surprising, considering his life was a shit storm most of the time.

But he couldn’t help but feel satisfied. Well, almost.

His stomach grumbled in protest and he sighed. Stretching his limbs, his thoughts jolted when he felt something soft and wiry under his fingers. Bleary eyed, he turned and saw his gorgeous archangel curled into his arms, wings spread out, pushed all the way back to the walls of his – frankly large, now that he looked at it, Gabriel must have done some magic induced home improvements for his wings to be curled comfortably in what was once a normal, military sized room – walls and curled over them both, acting like a warm downy blanket.

“You’re in my bed,” he stated sleepily. Ever since their tryst from last night – he could _still_ feel the slip slide of oil in certain places.

“Actually I’m in _our_ bed,” Gabriel grunted and shifted, his hands instinctively grasping at Sam’s hip, squeezing him gently, fingers clawing at his shirt. He whined and pulled Sam closer to his warm body, hard and eager and moaning so cutely in his sleep.

Sam bit his lip, savouring the feelings rushing through him as he felt those feathers brushing against his skin. Pinpricks of electric heat lit up his body as Gabriel’s grace sang between them. Those giant wings enveloped him, and he snuggled deeper into them, feeling an abundance of love and lust, and taking in that delicious scent of sweetness that came from his lover. Sam didn’t want to admit it, but he never really liked it when they had to break from their morning embrace, his current favourite pastime was to be wrapped up in those beautiful wings.

Oh god, he could have just stayed there forever, wrapped in Gabriel’s safe embrace, listening to his heart beating, feeling rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, fingers moving slow and languid circles along his arms and chest, and he was definitely enjoying the way his cock twitched every so often whenever Gabriel’s wings fluttered in the air, sliding along his skin and releasing bolts of lightning in their wake.

Hell, Sam wanted him. Wanted to impale the archangel with his cock and make him writhe and scream his name into the morning air. It was a gentle throbbing that was growing with every moment that passed, like an animal ready to pounce.

There was something so primal about the way they were, the way that Gabriel liked to sleep in the nude, he looked so strong and powerful like an untamed beast, _an actual archangel,_ one that could ravage him, who could throw him around and actually cause the damage that he desired with someone he loved, someone he _trusted_.

And yes, even after all of that crap. Sam _trusted_ Gabriel. Though it had taken a long while.

Sam had preferred to wear his boxers and a t shirt from the day before to bed, wrapping himself up in home comforts. He had slept so well that night, embraced in those wings, in those arms. He had felt so safe and secure with Gabriel there.

However, all good things must come to an end.

“Mmm-morning, Sammich,” Gabriel mumbled, mouth buried in Sam’s chest, lips moving against his skin, moist and hot. His voice had gravel like depth to it, like most mornings. It was a seductive rasp that was often found in Sam’s day dreams.

“Morning, Gabe,” Sam said behind a yawn, he grinned and reached down Gabriel’s warm and compact body until he came to the one thing he desired at that moment. “You’re _up_ early,”

Gabriel smirked, throwing his leg over Sam’s and grinding down onto his thick thigh, in a sleepy rutting thrust. “Hnnn, you’re in my arms, a’course I’m like this,”

Sam rolled over, wanting to face his archangel. Looking into those whiskey gold eyes; seeing him smile. Sam loved that smile so much, seeing it all the time made his heart burst. Gabriel’s eyes shone brightly, and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Hell, Gabriel even _tasted_ sweet. So soft, pillow like lips, they made him tingle all over.

His need made itself known, throbbing impatiently against the press of his boxers. How easy it would be to just reach for his cock and squeeze it, and take Gabriel’s one into his hands and thrust until they were both satisfied.

But he was going to focus on one craving at a time.

“So, what’re you gonna do about it?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam through those golden lashes, eyes whiskey bright and filled with so much sleepy sweetness. He was so sweet, and small and lovely to look at. But then those hands reached down to his ass and squeezed tight.

With a gasp, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, “I have an idea,”

“Does it maybe involve this?” Gabriel asked, swiftly getting up, wings fluttering and draping behind them, and reaching for Sam’s cock, grabbing it firmly.

Sam grunted, muttering a teasing maybe. He wasn’t going to let Gabriel win this one. He reached up and pressed a kiss to his ear, nibbling on the lobe, and trailing his mouth down to Gabriel’s neck, sucking on his collarbone. He frowned when he saw the healthy hickey he had made disappear before his very eyes.

He’d just have to mark Gabriel another way then.

He grunted when Gabriel pumped him a few times, leaning close and whispering seducing words into his ear. “Let’s get something to eat,”

Wait…what?

He hissed a frustrated groan through his clenched teeth. “Gabriel,” but then he sighed, if Gabriel wanted to tease him, then hell, he was going to win this game. “What do you want?”

“Pancakes, of course,” he scoffed, as if Sam had said something absolutely derivative.

He weighed his options, and thought better to make something a bit healthier for his archangel. After all, if Gabriel were just to magic up some food, then it would be filled with all sorts of sugars and fats. And Sam wasn’t fond of having a heart attack.

So he got up, making his way to the kitchen. He saw it was still empty, but he could hear the shower in the distance, and knew that his brother was taking a shower – alone, he wasn’t sure, then again he hadn’t seen Cas since last night. They were probably being all UST together somewhere.

He reached for a frying pan and got the ingredients ready for a quick and healthy pancake batter. He almost jumped when he felt thick arms wrap around his waist from behind, and Gabriel’s chin resting on his shoulder. He heard his archangel sigh as he melt into Sam. The hunter grinned, knowing Gabriel’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed the moment.

He noticed Gabriel had opted to wear his pyjamas, soft and silken pyjama’s and in one of Sam’s shirt. The neck was wide as it hung on Gabriel’s shoulder, and the shirt was long. It made Gabriel look _soft._ And he wanted to run his hands all over his archangel, wanting to feel how that shirt felt on his stomach, his chest, his back. He wanted to tug the neck wider and press vicious kisses on that tanned skin. He wanted to drop everything, throw Gabriel down on the table and just touch him.

Damn, even in something so _normal and every day,_ Gabriel still took Sam’s breath away. There was a vague sweet perfume that sprung in the air and it made Sam smile. He really was starting to love that scent.

The moment was short lived, as he heard a shriek coming from the shower, followed by something dropping and a door slamming.

“…sonal space, Cas! God damn it!” Dean’s cry came from the hallway.

“I felt you calling me, Dean. And by the sound of your prayers I imagined you were in distress,” Cas’s voice drifted from the hallway, going further away as if Cas was following Dean. And then there was the sound of another door slamming shut, before they were met with silence again.

Well, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to understand just what had happened there.

Sam grinned, plating the pancakes. Gabriel was quick to help, snapping his fingers and making the plates and the pancakes in his hands disappear and then reappear onto the kitchen table. His smile turned soft as he watched Gabriel take the first bite, letting out a low moan, one that made his insides quiver.

This was different. This was nice.

Usually their days were full of frightening, scary and adrenaline fuelled things. And in some way, they were repetitive. Peril, research, killing, saving, healing. Rinse and repeat.

But this, this was almost domestic, the warmth of the room, the scent of pancakes and sweetness. Sam sat down opposite Gabriel, and over the next few minutes they discussed…well, he wasn’t really sure what they discussed. It was anything and everything. They made funny remarks here and there, and somehow it made him feel so much better about everything they were doing. The current case, the current big bad. Everything.

Gabriel always knew how to cheer him up. He looked into those eyes, the beautiful golden eyes – was it cliché to say they were angelic? – and it was like he made everything feel _positive._

It was weird, considering this was _Gabriel._

Sam always loved listening to all of the stories he had to tell – being all ancient and powerful, there when the friggin lights turned on – and he especially loved when Gabriel got so wound up about the foolishness of the stories, and how everything was spurred up, exaggerated or just plain wrong.

“Sometimes I don’t know why I still bother,” Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes and taking a bite of the pancakes. He looked tired.

“I’ve got you a surprise,” Sam said suddenly, contemplating the options he had running through his head. When Gabriel looked up, like a lost puppy waiting for a treat, Sam answered. “Whipped cream,”

Gabriel’s eyes darkened, “Just what I needed,”

A very familiar warm feeling erupted inside Sam, surfacing from deep within him as he watched those beautiful eyes smoulder. Every time Sam saw Gabriel, he always wondered just how someone was important as an archangel actually like _him._

It made Sam feel incredibly lucky.

Just to add more to the whipped cream, he got up and made his way to the freezer. He reached for the ice cream and smiled. Pancakes with ice cream and whipped cream for breakfast. What was wrong with him?

He scooped up the ice cream and laid it alongside the pancakes, grabbing the can of whipped cream and bringing it to the table, where Gabriel was watching him. “Come on, Sammy, that’s not enough whipped cream,”

Sam sighed and handed Gabriel the bottle. “Nothing is enough for you,” he said with a joyful glee. He sighed, dismayed, watching Gabriel snap up another stack of pancakes and sprayed a mountain of whipped cream all over it.

Gabriel took a finger full of whipped cream and stuck it in his mouth, slow to pull it out with a huge grin on his lips.  _Fuck._ That was not fair. His subconscious was not listening to him, instead sprouting very, very inappropriate thoughts of just what else that pretty mouth could suck on.

He didn’t notice Gabriel taking the bottle and trying to cover Sam’s pancakes with a mountain of whipped cream. Sam grunted in protest, grabbing his plate from the table. But it just made all of the whipped cream slip off and onto his leg.

“What the hell, Gabe!” Sam cried, pushing the seat back.

Gabriel pouted – the asshole.

Oh, Sam wasn’t going to have any of that. So he grabbed his spoon, scooped up the spilled cream from his pyjamas – which would definitely leave a stain, ugh – and launched it at Gabriel’s direction. It splatted right across Gabriel’s cheek, dripping down his shocked face, to his cheek, neck and his shirt.

His eyes wide, Gabriel instead grinned, running a finger across his cheek, covering it with the cream and sticking it into his mouth. He repeated this action along his neck, his eyes never leaving Sam’s. The rest of the whipped cream dolloped onto his shirt, so Gabriel decided to take off his shirt, throwing it to the side. Well, that was a nice development.

He immediately moved to the whipped cream bottle and with a snap of his fingers, Sam was suddenly on their bed. His head hit the pillow, the sheets curling around him.

Gabriel was sitting on top of him, looking so powerful and maniacal. He always was a bit competitive, with that trickster mind of his. He had the bottle of whipped cream in his hand and squirted a thick dose of it onto Sam’s cheek.

“Hold on, I’ll clean it,” he murmured with glee.

Before Sam could object, Gabriel ran his tongue along his cheek, leaving a wet and sticky trail behind. Fuck, that shouldn’t feel so fucking hot. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel in a tight embrace, getting a grunt of surprise from the archangel. He tried to move away, but Sam’s grip was too tight – though he knew Gabriel could just as easily get out of this situation. It was a heady thought to see him being so trusting in his arms.

Gabriel sat up, wiping away at the wetness on his neck from when Sam hugged him close. With that finite motion, Sam thought this was over, but he was so wrong. He was startled when a dollop of whipped cream landed on his nose.

“Come on Gabe,” he yelled, irritated.

Gabriel’s tongue perked and trailed a line from his nose up to his eyebrow, diligently licking up all of the cream. He made a satisfied noise when he licked it all, moving away and laying down on Sam. He closed his eyes and as a sigh escaped his lips,

Sam wasn’t going to let it end like this. He reached for the whipped cream, moving slow so Gabriel wouldn’t feel the flex of his muscles as he grabbed hold of it. Before Gabriel noticed, a dash of whipped cream hit his neck. Sam grinned, watching the line of cream streak down as Gabriel got up, looking shocked. But Sam stopped his movement, holding a hand to his neck, feeling the silky warmth of his flesh.

Gabriel looked at him, eyes wide, powerless to stop him. So Sam took his time to clean up the mess he had made. With a gentle touch of his tongue against that silken soft skin, he trailed up, like a cat lapping at the cream. When the cream was gone, he opened his mouth and placed gentle kisses along that smooth expanse of neck. His hands running down to grip tight on his body, tripping over his shoulder blades, where the wing joints started, fingertips tingling from the electric sensations of wings that were no longer showing. He heard Gabriel whine so prettily, body melting and hands grasping and his shoulders.  

Sam groaned, feeling a need so deep inside him, an insatiable appetite that just had to be fulfilled. The taste of him on his lips felt electrifying, surges of it zipping down his spine, urging him to move. Looking into those eyes, he couldn’t help but lean in close and kiss him. It was a slow embrace, an intimate caress of tongues. Tasting fire and lightning and grace singing, his soul felt like it was burning up.

Tightening his grip, feeling the firmness of Gabriel’s body, he fumbled a little, wanting more but wanting to go slow. Gabriel wasn’t having any of that, however. It was like the damn of his wildest desires had burst inside his mind. He pulled Sam closer, lifting him up to a sitting position, pressing their lips closer together.

He held Sam’s head back, grabbing the whipped cream and throwing it back onto the bed. He tugged at Sam’s shirt, desperate to get it off.

Sam thought of the possibility of being turned into a human sundae, knowing that would be the case if they continued this. But then again, Gabriel wasn’t just snapping his fingers and demanding anything. He was doing everything slowly, _like a human._

So he complied, tugging off his shirt. He barely got it off his shoulders when he was pushed back onto the bed. He felt the coolness of the whipped cream sprayed on his chest. Tugging off the rest of his shirt, he gasped when Gabriel’s tongue laved along his skin, body bending over. He licked in slick circles, paying close attention to Sam’s nipples and making his stomach cave.

“Gabe…”

Sam moaned, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of his archangel on top of him. He felt the coolness of the whipped cream on the left side of his chest, and Gabriel shifted, licking and lapping at the spill, tracing slick patterns on his skin. Sam’s body tingled, skin suddenly very sensitive as Gabriel moved down, pressing open mouthed kisses all over his skin, suppressing a chuckle when Gabriel kissed the skin just below Sam’s belly button.

He hadn’t heard the snap at first, but he heard its echo, and suddenly they were both completely naked. He grunted, Gabriel was always three steps ahead when it came to situations like this. Then again, Sam had been slowly losing his grip on his restraint since he woke up that morning with his beautiful archangel in his arms.

He felt that tongue again on his hip bone, the tingles intensifying as the archangel sucked wicked marks on his skin. Gabriel sat between his legs, hands travelling up the insides of his thighs with such tremblingly low speed, caressing ever so gently with the tips of his fingers. His hands squeezed between stroking and massaging his muscles, until they reached his cock.

Gabriel smirked, moving slow and making Sam growl, wanting him to get on with it. Tension rose through him as he watched those hands came in blessed contact with his cock. His heart jumped, body shuddering at that one touch.

And then Gabriel ducked down, painstakingly slow, his lips and tongue sucked and kissed on the crease of his leg. Sam’s back arched at the electric feeling of it. But Gabriel was taking his time as he moved, leaving fleeting, open mouthed kisses everywhere except where Sam really needed him.

Sam wanted to complain, but he couldn’t because that mouth was making all coherent thought escape from his mind. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster, riding up and up and up, waiting for the inevitable slope down as he went over the top. The tension was rising as that wicked mouth continued to move closer and closer, caressing every part of his skin with kisses and touches of his tongue.

“Gabriel…” he groaned out the archangels’ name, almost in a prayer. He looked down, taking in the gorgeous man before him. Gabriel was focused; his back and shoulders flexing as he moved into the right positions. Sam wanted to reach down to him, to feel the warm flesh of him. But he didn’t want to interrupt this sweet rapture.

His back bowed again when Gabriel’s hands finally wrapped around his cock and gripped loosely. It was so intense, so overwhelming. He could feel the primal urges rushing through him, wanting to take control and force the encounter to move quicker.

“Nah-ah-ah,” Gabriel grinned, waving his fingers, and suddenly Sam was slammed back onto the bed, hands to his sides and body flat on the sheets. He couldn’t move, couldn’t struggle, couldn’t do anything but feel.

And feel he did.

He gasped when he felt the cold of the whipped cream on his cock, a thick line from the base all the way to the tip. Teasingly, Gabriel grinned, leaning over and sticking his tongue out, reaching to touch at the base of his cream covered cock. Slowly his tongue travelled up along the length, taking the head into his mouth and, for one slow agonizing moment, he suckled at the tip, taking in the cream.

Sam growled, gasping and whispering his lovers’ name, unable to take all the teasing. He was desperate to feel that body against his.

“Let me move,” he groaned, whining as that tongue did _something_ to his cock, something that made it feel like there was a spark of electricity going through him. “I need to touch you,”

Gabriel seemed to take pity on him and with a flick of his fingers; Sam suddenly felt he could move again. He grinned and reached down to his lover, fingers moving along that strong and gorgeously tanned back, grasping at where the wings joints were, the other hand burying in Gabriel’s hair and just holding him.

Gabriel gasped, back flexing as he looked up. Sam leaned down and their tongues met in a passionate embrace. He enjoyed the silky feel of Gabriel’s skin, dragging him up onto his lap. Gabriel gripped at his back, nails dragging scratchy lines. Sam grinned into their kiss. He knew Gabriel’s back was sensitive, holding those gorgeous and powerful wings all the time. He dragged one hand down, feeling Gabriel jolt in his embrace until he reached Gabriel’s peach ass.

“Are you…wet?” Sam asked, breaking the kiss as his fingers hit something very different to what he had expected.

“I’m impatient right now, Sammich,” He growled, grabbing at their cocks trapped between them, fingers tracing up and down, electing a sigh from Sam’s lips. Sam’s head tilted back, a moan escaping his lips as he resisted the urge of just throwing Gabriel back and fucking into his slickened hole.

It was such a raw passion as they moved together, rutting into one another. The slick and slippery slide of their cocks thrusting, just taking pleasure from one another. Sam couldn’t help but trail his hands down further, delving in deeper and sliding his fingers inside that slick hole. He sucked in Gabriel’s anticipated moan, slipping another finger in.

“Don’t test me,” he growled, craving for something much thicker than fingers. Sam wanted it too, wanted to be inside his lover. He moved them, holding Gabriel tighter to his body, mouth caressing his neck and teasing his earlobe.

He leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear, barely audible sweetness. “Get inside me now, Sam.”

His voice was so commanding, so powerful that any resistance Sam may have had was slowly fading away. He could barely keep himself sane as Gabriel pressed that body up against his, pinning him to the bed. Sam couldn’t do anything more than just lie back in awe, seeing his lover, his archangel. Damn, Gabriel looked so beautiful, so erotic. He could easily just watch him for hours and not get bored.

But Gabriel wanted, and what Gabriel wanted, he pretty much always got.

Sam raised himself on one elbow, watching as Gabriel sat up on his knees, positioning his cock into that exquisitely tight and wet hole. His breath was punched out of his stomach as slowly, but surely, Gabriel sunk down, his breathing pausing from time to time as he adjusted to the feeling of something so big inside him.

And then Gabriel started to move, in a way that looked like some kind of sensual dance, his arms, the muscles of his waist, his chest, his shoulders, his face showing complete surrender to the feeling rushing through him. It was such a physical and spiritual feeling to see his lover in such a way, enjoying himself in what Sam could give him. He was so stuck on the transcendence, such pure desire that resided in his archangel.

He moaned Gabriel’s name, grasping at his archangels hips, helping him move faster, thrusting up every time he sunk down. Gabriel leaned down, pressing their lips together, tongues dancing, moans escaping slickened mouths. They broke apart soon, gasping and groaning and whispering words of sweetness, or filthiness, of love and lust to one another. Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s neck, teeth clawing at the skin and biting down at the flesh as they moved to a quick rhythm.

He was insatiable like this, like a wild animal, a powerful being, using Sam for his own gain, for his own pleasure. And Sam was happy to let him, words jumbled and nonsensical, voicing approval of their union. Nails were scratching at his chest, feathers out and flying and bolts of grace led lightning shuddered around him. But neither of them cared just how loud or how vicious they were, they indulged themselves in the animal side of their pleasures. Gabriel gripped the headboard and Sam got such a sweet satisfaction seeing the metal and wood bend and break under those strong arms.

His orgasm hit him like a runaway train, gasps escaping his lips, words nonsensical as he grunted into the air. He felt Gabriel shudder above him, continuing his movements in slow sporadic bursts as he too came. They fell onto one another, feeling hot and sweaty and damn well sated.

With a snap of his archangels’ fingers, Sam found himself cleaned, dressed and laying in cool sheets. Gabriel wrapped around him, arm and leg over his body, grip tight as if he never wanted to let Sam go. Man, he really loved his archangel. Such beauty that brightened his dreary days and nights, and to think, this powerful being felt the same about him.

It really was sweet.


End file.
